Storage Bridge Bay (SBB) is a standard proposed by a non-benefit cooperation organization to improve the standardization level of network storage interfaces. Version SBB 2.1 defines mechanical, electrical and under-layer management features of controllers and slots in a case-type storage array apparatus, enabling different storage manufacturers to have a uniform compatibility and interoperability for controllers manufactured based on this standard.
SBB 2.1 apparatus is designed for moderate and small-scale common network storage, broadly applicable to enterprise, government, finance, telecommunication, internet and other industries.
In the above industries, compared with storage applications, miniaturized computing applications are used more widely, for example, blade server, miniaturized Advanced Telecom Computing Architecture (ATCA) or Micro Telecom Computing Architecture (Micro TCA). However, the system in these applications has some drawbacks, for example, single function and low integration level. In addition, for computing applications, interfaces or processing resources provided are not sufficient due to some limitations and expansibility is low, or, cross-industry applications have a poor inter-convertibility or commonality.